


Eternal hunger

by Date200



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Decapitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Date200/pseuds/Date200
Summary: It is said that those that drink the hourai elixir will become truly immortal. Nothing can be charged or modified. Their body will be frozen as it was when the third sip is taken. A festering wound would never heal, returning if closed. Missing body parts will never return, falling off if reattached.And if suffering from hunger, it will never fade...no matter what or how much is devoured.An endless torture, hunger eternal...
Kudos: 1





	Eternal hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Warning warning warning!  
> This story contains...quite frankly horrifying imagery and graphic acts of death and detailed devouring.  
> If that sounds like something you'd dislike, run and never look back.  
> If you want to know why this exists, come to the end, I talk more there.

The air was still, no wind breaking through the thick bamboo wall surrounding the small clearing. The Bamboo Forest of the Lost was quiet. Most of the animals that lived within it were asleep, and the youkai that prowled the tall stalks never approached this deep into the forest. And so, alone, sitting on a rock, was a white haired girl.

Mokou stared up at the night sky, an abyss of darkness due to the thin cloud cover. A single hole in the black allowed a crescent moon to shine down on her. It was one of the over 10000 moons she’d seen and remembered. She wasn’t asleep for one main reason… she wasn’t tired, she rarely was. So she sat alone on the rock, staring into space. She sighed.

“I’m bored…”

There was no one to answer her whisper though, the words fading into the night. A problem with being eternal and not needing to look after oneself was the fact that everyone one she did know needed to sleep. Well, except one person…

Her musing was interrupted by a rustle that came from behind her. Mokou snapped her head around, gazing into the inky shadows. It was far, far too dark to see anything. So…

A flame ignited in her hand as she turned her body towards the noise. 

“Hey, someone there?”   
Silence.

“If there is, I’d advise saying so before I burn away your hiding spot.”   
Silence…

Mokou hopped off her rock and walked over to the bamboo, another rustling coming from the greenery.

“Last chance…” she smirked, the fire growing hotter.

At this point, she was hoping it was a youkai or fairy that decided to annoy her so she could waste some time. Another rustle. Mokou reached out and with a single, sweeping, flaming hand slice, she chopped the bamboo’s top off, the woody plant raining down as the tips ignited. And among the burning, cut bamboo...was a rabbit.

Not a humanoid rabbit from Eientei...not a rabbit youkai...just, a normal rabbit. The small creature seemed stunned for a brief second before fleeing, hopping away.

“Uhhhh, really? Lame.” Mokou sighed as she turned to walk back to her rock.

As she fully turned, a hand grabbed her mouth from behind and dragged her backwards, the immortal grabbing it instinctively.

“You really should check your surroundings.” a voice whispered in her ear.

“Mmuhw?! Kaaauuaa?” Mokou muffled into the hand as she attempted to wretch it off her mouth.

“Shhhh...quiet now.” the girl whispered as something sharp touched her neck.

With a quick motion, a scalpel ran across Mokou’s neck, slicing it open and cutting her arteries and oesophagus. She screamed into the hand as the girl pulled her head back, the force tearing the cut skin open, a spray of blood flying and raining down on the dry soil. The scalpel touched the exposed, bloody flesh and cut across it again, cutting her windpipe and nicking her vertabrate. Her head was pulled again as her vision darkened, death fast approaching as her head was slowly being ripped off. The hand moved to the side of her head as a second joined it on the opposite side. Mokou let out a pained grugle as blood flooded her lungs, a wet cough escaping her.

“I said...shhh…!” a foot was placed on her back as the hands twisted her head, snapping her vertebrate as the foot pushed forward, Mokou’s head being torn off by the process.

Her body fell to the ground with a wet thud, blood flowing from her neck as Kaguya turned her severed head towards her, Mokou’s red eyes dulled, her expression frozen in a mix of pain and shock. The princess smiled, bringing the head toward her own, planting a kiss on the head’s lips. After a silent moment, she broke the kiss, and she bit into its upper lip, pulling it back as she tore it off, dropping Mokou’s head as she hummed in delight, slowly chewing the flesh. Her eyes narrowed on the body, her stomach growling in need.

“Ohh Mokou, you shouldn’t have! A feast all for me?” she taunted as she knelt down, mouth watering.

Her stomach growled again, begging to be filled, a gnawing hunger that refused to leave her. No matter how much she ate...not matter what she ate. A constant pain. She was starving, so empty...so hungry for so long!

“Time to eat…!” Kaguya smiled as she flipped over Mokou’s corpse, digging her nailing into her cooling skin.

Leaning in, she took a bite out of the bleeding neck, her teeth tearing into the soft meat. With a tug, she ripping off a chunk of flesh, blood running down her chin onto her kimono. Quickly chewing, she ripped Mokou’s top and took another bite out of her, this time from her shoulder. Her eyes widened as the taste of raw meat and blood invaded her mouth. She needed more...more! 

She held onto the corpse tighter as she sank her teeth into the shoulder again, a spurt of blood bursting onto her face as she ate into the brachial artery. Licking her lips, she used a finger to direct the runny blood to her mouth. The coppery taste had a hint of something she couldn’t quite place in it, but she didn’t care in the slightest. 

Another bite.

More flesh torn free from the bone.

A pool of blood was starting to grow around them, a small one forming in the devoured shoulder as well. Kaguya stuck her tongue into it, before burying her face into the wound, lapping up the blood. Her black hair was stained red on the front as she pulled out, rubbing her stomach. 

The pain weakened briefly...before returning, a horrible, agonizing hunger. More...she needed more…!

Kaguya ripped Mokou’s arm off as she sank her crimson coated teeth into the muscle. It was a heavenly taste, so much more...filling then the bony rabbits of Eientei. It took three before she felt any relief, and it never lasted. If she could get away with it she would hold down Reisen and nibble away at her, a finger or three, mayhap an ear...lunar rabbits taste so much better than an earth rabbits. But she couldn’t do that...no, she’d run away after finding Seiran’s bones. Stupid rabbit, doesn’t she know how much she needed her around?

Kaguya gnawed at the bone as she picked the tendons off the arm. After a moment, she placed a finger in her mouth, sucking on it before biting down, crunching the bone. As she swallowed, she shoved the whole hand into her jaw, biting it off. She let out a sigh, rubbing her cheek. So good!

Her hand touched her tummy. She could feel the meat in it, the sack of flesh filling up with each gulp. And yet...her hunger remained, always returning after a moment of peace. Why...WHY...! Eirin said it would stop…! Maybe she needs to feed more.

Kaguya discarded the picked clean arm and turned her gaze back to the body. Mokou’s body still had so much more for her to eat, she would be sated by the end. She just knew she would. Twirling the scalpel around in her hand, Kaguya held Mokou’s corpse with the other hand and slowly cut open her chest. Grabbing both sides of the slit, Kaguya pulled open Mokou’s chest, skin ripping in protest. It was a bouquet of red, delicious looking organs ripe for the picking just sitting dormant. But there was one obstacle in the way...the ribcage. She broke a few ribs with a single twist, a visceral cracking echoing out into the quiet bamboo, followed by what sounded like a beast feasting on bone. Kaguya gnawed on a rib as she yanked the ribcage out, exposing the fresh organs. Her eyes practically sparkled at the sight. Without hesitation, she reached into the cavity and ripped out the heart, blood leaking off the squishy treat. Kaguya took a bite out of it, a rich mix of blood and gooey meat exploding onto her tongue. Amazing…~

Driven by her hunger, she swallowed the half-chewed meat as she took another bite, barely chewing before shoving the rest into her mouth. Her hand grabbed a lung, the spongy organ tearing as she pulled it free. Without a care, Kaguya proceeded to devour the flesh bag, grabbing the second as she was barely finished the first. She was ravenous, desperate for more of her meal. Blood dripped out of her overstuffed maw, the liquid painting her clothes deep red. It was so good! More...more…! She needs more!

Like a starved animal, Kaguya fell into the void in Mokou’s torso, biting and munching away at the meat in front of her. Organs, flesh and muscle, everything, she needed everything. Forgoing her scalpel, the princess tore open more of Mokou’s body with her bare hands, gaining access to her kidneys, pancreas, liver and stomach. The kidneys were bite sized pockets of gooey joy. The stomach a rubbery mass of acidic flavour! It was more than she could have hoped for. 

But...despite how much she ate...her hunger never faded for more than a minute. So she kept devouring, revelling in the sweet meat and coppery syrup. Her stomach bloated out as it filled with gore, a new pain joining the endless hunger pangs. Kaguya ripped and chewed, clawed and tore, eating at a fevered pace as Mokou’s body was reduced to a gory mess.

After 10 minutes of eating, Kaguya rose to her feet, moaning. Her stomach was visible ballooning, her outfit ruined by blood. Her hair was streaked with red, bits of carrion sticking to her. She rubbed her swollen stomach. 

“Ugh...so full…” 

Kaguya glanced down at her meal. It was more a mass of half-eaten guts and drying blood. The lunarian turned her head to the left. Mokou’s head lay beside a rock, a crow picking her right eye out. She walked over and shooed it away, grabbing the head.

“Mmm~ Mokou, you are delicious, filling even. We must do this again.” Kaguya fished around in Mokou’s eye socket as she spoke, holding her eye. 

With a firm tug, she yanked it out of her skull, the optic nerve snapping. She popped it into her mouth, the eye bursting with a new flavour as the fluid within filled her mouth. Holding the head at eye level, she kissed the head’s nose before a crunch sound could be heard, Kaguya letting out a content sigh as her hunger finally weakened for more than a few seconds. It was still there, a slight pain, but for once in her over 1000 years of immortality, she felt a hint of relief. Drinking the Hourai elixir while she was hunger was the worst thing she could have done. Cursing her to an eternity of hunger that could never be fully filled. 

But Mokou’s sweet...tender flesh, the immortal flesh...ahhh! It lifted some of the insufferable pain. Kaguya held the severed head by the hair, returning to the body. With a light toss, she discarded it into the scraps she didn’t eat. It would take a day or two for her to recover, after which...mmm...another meal would be in order. And if she resists...Eirin could always help by holding her down.

Now that she has confirmed Mokou’s ability to sate her somewhat...she was never going to let her go again…

An eternal meal...to end her endless hunger...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is a mild case of 'oh what the actually fuck is this.' And you may wonder...why? Why did you make this?  
> The answer is...not that glamorous. I've been working on another chapter of my previous story and bits and pieces of other stories for the series it's in and this idea...happened. It was born from me remembering the first fanfic I ever read.   
> I don't remember its name, I don't remember who wrote it, I doubt it's still up as it was of Fanfiction. net...but I remember what it was about.  
> A RWBY story about Ruby being a cannibal. The first chapter was mostly a long scene of Ruby eating Velvet. Anyone read it? I wish I'd never have read it.  
> I had long forgotten about it...but then I remembered it. And this was made, over the last 2 hours instead of writing, anything else.  
> I don't now if people will like it, but it exists, so...enjoy? I guess. Or not. Either/or really.  
> So, umm...see ya.


End file.
